


On Every 14th and 25th

by WordsAndCoffees



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Happy Ending, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, longing for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAndCoffees/pseuds/WordsAndCoffees
Summary: Minho and Jisung are in love; even they know themselves without having to tell each other. When life happens, two days every month becomes the only days they have for each other until Minho achieves his goal.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	On Every 14th and 25th

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I've realized that I'm bad at giving summary, but I assure you the story is good, LOL.  
> This was supposed to be posted on Christmas but as you can see, life happened, and I'm posting on the next day.  
> I don't know if I should give a warning or something but there's mention of food during the Christmas dinner. And also there isn't much of angst (just sprinkled here and there) because there's no angsty in our house for our boys.  
> Let me stop ranting and let you guys read the fic peacefully now.

Fresh snowflakes start descending in the cold air that gradually adds another set of layer on top of already flooded ground. On top of the roof, tress, cars, postbox, and streetlight- everything is painted in white. It is not deep in the evening, yet the winter didn’t want to go easy as it blanketed the whole town from the sun and made people believe it must be dusk. Witty winter!

There’s a soft scent of cocoa in the air, and the sound of silverwares clanking in the kitchen invites the boys from different corner of the dorm to assemble at the dining table. The footsteps fall heavy against the wood as the notorious trio- Hyunjin, Han and Felix, race down the flight of stairs by pulling and pushing each other’s shirt to claim the seat that is close to the hearth.

Seungmin walks out of the kitchen with a tray of neatly arranged glasses in one hand and a jug of water in the other, and sighs at the commotion at the end of the table as he tries to place the contents in his hands in the middle of the table. “Would anyone of you mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure, babe,” Hyunjin answers as he wrestles Han with Felix to drag him out of the seat. “Just wait for next five years. By then, I’ll settle and give you both of my hands.”

Seungmin sighs again. When he struggles with the balance and the glasses were just about to topple over, Minho who just entered the house after shopping notices this and immediately rushes to his side in time. Both the boys arrange the things in order and pray the table doesn’t break under the constant bothering from the trio that seemed no way near the white flag.

Minho then makes his way to the kitchen with the groceries he was asked to buy from the convenience store and opens the contents when Chan said him to.

“I hope you’ve got everything,” Chan says, turning off the flame after giving a final stir to the hot chocolate.

“Bingo!” Minho cheers and takes a piece of dark chocolate from the counter and puts into his mouth. He gives a happy hum as the chocolate melts in his palate and reaches for another piece. “I really love this brand.”

“Jisung bought it,” Chan clears, taking the pot to the dining table after giving a short glance to Minho with a smile. “Bring those marshmallows on your way out.”

Minho heard Chan, but he needs a moment to take in the snippet that Chan gave him. Jisung still remembers a random fact that once Minho told him when they had crossed that chocolate shop on a late night walk around the street. A smile, small but sweet, appears on his face. With that same smile he picks up another piece of chocolate and the said marshmallows from the cabin overhead, and joins his awaiting friends.

The trio’s fight wasn’t over but when Minho takes a place on the other side of the table, Jisung spots him for the first time in the evening and halts his entire maneuver, and instantly bolts to the empty space next to him. It wasn’t long enough for Felix to rush to Chan on the other side as well, leaving Hyunjin to dramatically raise his fist in the air for his victory. Hyunjin then pulls Seungmin to the place next to him when the latter gives everyone a cup of hot chocolate with fluffy marshmallows.

The boys share a small prayer before savoring the hot drink. “Merry Christmas!” Chan shouts and the remaining seven shouts back the same. It is such a small celebration for a Christmas that comes once a year. But the boys feel nothing is of a great celebration than having them together on a beautiful winter night and sharing foods and memories; a classic family example. They are a family themselves.

As everyone was drinking up their hot drink and munching the snacks Minho bought, Minho leaned to his right and whispers to Jisung.

“Thank you.”

Jisung looks confused, so he raises his eyebrow for him to explain.

Minho brings the chocolate to his mouth that he took with him from the kitchen and holds it in between his teeth, showing it to Jisung and gives him a wink, “For this.”

It is a very sudden attack on Jisung and the boy takes a couple of seconds to take it in. “Sure,” he mumbles, light blush taking over his face. He now feels his body warm that he thinks maybe this is better than sitting at the hearthside.

The boys finish up their drinks the same time the oven _dings_ the turkey. Chan gets on his feet and goes into the kitchen to retrieve their dinner for the night. He makes an appearance in less than a minute with a huge smile; both his hands holding the tray handle with an enormous golden, hot turkey mounted on it. All the eyes follow the sizzling and mouthwatering feast without a single bat of an eye as it takes a good amount of place on the table.

Everyone’s face shines a bit bright as the mixed flavor of butter and pepper takes over the dorm, and their eyes seems to fall off any second by their hastiness to wolf down entire meal.

“Let’s dig it in!” Chan screams and the others follow, everyone taking their respective forks and knives to hunt down their favorite part. The table looks mess by how they shout and fight for the tender breast and juicy legs, but they ended up satisfied with the remaining parts of the meat since the whole turkey tastes delicious.

Minho cuts a soft portion of his meat and shifts it to Jisung’s plate. Minutes back, he saw Jisung having an eye on the boneless part, but Changbin beat him to it and a small frown stuck on his forehead since then. Now that he’s got what he earned for, Jisung gives Miho his brightest gummy smile before taking a bite of it. Minho’s heart feels soft at the sight.

Later when everybody was done with their dinner, it was time for cleaning. And as per the rules, they play the game of _Rock, Paper and Scissors_ to choose two scapegoats to polish their dorm. In the end, just like Hyunjin predicted for fun before starting the game, Changbin and IN falls victims. Changbin tries to hit Hyunjin for jinxing before going into the kitchen but fails as the latter bolted to the other side of the room and laughs hysterically.

Felix picks up the TV remote and runs through the channels in the meantime, settling on playing Christmas Special on a local music channel. The boys erupt in chorus as soon as the Let It Go blasts the speaker.

Minho chuckles and turns to Jisung and catches him staring at him. They both hold their gazes for a moment until a smirk appears on Jisung’s face. “Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

“Go away, Han-ah!” Minho sings along.

“Okay, bye.”

Both of them giggle and send signals that only they can communicate and understand with. Minho gets up from the couch where he was seated at one corner of the room and walks to the middle where Jisung was and grabs him by his hand. When he spot Jisung with full of smiles, he smiles back the same and pulls him outside. Both didn’t forget to pick up something else from the table before making their way out.

The freezing air hits them hard as soon as they step out of the threshold. Jisung visibly shivers and already looks frozen. He pulls up his coat impossibly closer to his face to keep any part of his skin hidden from the cold. Minho notices this.

“We can go back in if it’s too cold.”

Jisung looks at Minho and shakes his head. “We’ve been doing this tradition for years now, and I’m not shying away just because it’s cold,” he stutters the last part, yet the determination that runs in him won’t let him back down anytime soon.

Minho nods and moves to stand close to Jisung, holding his gloved hand even tighter than before. The colored lights above them glow soft against their faces, various colors merging to give out a warm aura that highlights their velvety skin. The loud carols from their dorm bring them back to reality and they move their staring away.

They then hop onto the snow carpeted ground and drag their feet to the side of their building where they find a place that has large amount of accumulated snow.

“You ready?”

“Always,” Jisung answers.

They segregate the task equally and start by rolling a small amount of snow, nice and tight, and continue to roll it on the ground to make it large. They do this until they create three snowballs of different sizes. Later they carefully stack them from bigger to smaller and give extra care as to not break anywhere.

Jisung collects the pebbles around the area and sticks them as the eyes and buttons for their snow friend. He takes the carrot from his pocket that he took it from the table earlier to give the final touch but a hand stops his movement.

“Try this,” Minho offers a purple radish that he stole it from the table as well.

“Are you mad?” Jisung laughs.

“Come on, Jisung, purple goes amazing with white.”

“You are weird, Minho,” Jisung comments and carries on with his carrot after swatting away his hand playfully.

“You never once tried my idea,” Minho sulks but Jisung knows his tantrums well.

“That’s because your ideas are weirder than you,” Jisung then smiles proud at their snow work. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“Ugh! Just a mediocre,” Minho kicks some snow of out his way as he moves to plop down like a child a bit away from their creation.

Jisung finds him adorable with his puffed up cheeks and scrawled face. It’s not a usual occurrence to find the elder with such expression but when found, he simply becomes manifold mushy. Jisung joins next to him.

“Well… someone seems to be in a bad mood!”

Minho ignores him.

“But it’s Christmas; the season of joy,” Jisung says, smiling as he searches for the gift from his jacket’s pocket and presses them against Minho’s cheek.

Minho peeks at it before widening his eyes in disbelief. He looks at Jisung and then back to his gift. “You… knee pad?”

Jisung nods and hands him the expensive knee pad he had bought for him. He had watched Minho dancing his heart out that he often forgets his joints that get bruised whenever he experiments new movements. Days and nights of intense practice leaves him exhausted but he doesn’t take any effort to give himself some relief because he’s always tired. Taking it no more, Jisung finally settled on the gear that would be a decent prevention for his future injuries.

“Sungie,” Minho whispers, beaming at him as he clutches the material, “You are the best! Thank you very much.”

“I never knew I had to bribe you to see that smile on your face though.”

Minho chuckles but his smile falters soon. “I’m feeling guilty for not getting you one.”

“Don’t ever be,” Jisung reaches out his hand and cups Minho’s cheeks to softly caress them. Minho lets out a soft gasp. “Just promise me you’ll be with me for every Christmas like now. That would be your greatest gift to me.”

Its indeed bone-biting cold out here but there’s something in Jisung’s eyes which makes Minho warm and cozy. Something like the first breeze on a hot weather. Something like the cinnamon wafting from their favorite pastry shop. Something like his quilt securing both of them on late night movies. Something like the feeling that he belongs with him. Something like he thinks he has the right to call Jisung home.

Minho nods as his answer to Jisung.

Jisung grins and caresses Minho’s cheek once again before falling on his back and lying on the snow bed. Minho mirrors him soon enough. There’s silence around them for some time, and at that time Minho notices the sky has turned dark and small flakes were beginning to fall. It’s growing a little cold now.

“How’s your application for the Dance camp going?” Jisung questions when the silence seemed deafening.

Minho tenses suddenly. “My application had been rejected twice so I’m thinking to drop it completely.”

“No,” Jisung quickly comments and turns to him with a frown, “This is your dream. You can’t give up; not when this camp will kick start your dancing career.”

Minho shrugs. “I don’t think I’ll be lucky enough to get in.”

“Third time’s the charm,” the younger presses. “You never know what lies beneath unless you dig in.”

“Is that even a proverb?” Minho chuckles.

“I just made it to match the situation. But that’s not the point. Promise me you’ll keep applying until they get tired of receiving your application and have no other way but take you in.”

Minho’s giggles echoes in the air and Jisung swears it sounds like angles singing. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to his beautiful voice that makes his heart race.

“Okay, Sungie.”

They hold their gazes briefly. With a smile, they then start to have fun by making snow angels and having a mini snowball fight until both of them feels their bodies go numb from too much exposure to the winter night. They hold their hands tight as they make their way into their warm dorm.

A couple of months pass by and now it is the usual scenario of regular classes and repeated tests. Neither the piling home works can be ceased nor will the students invest time in finishing them. Why bother when there are few sincere friends to give a hand at the last minute of the deadline.

With that thought in mind, Jisung walks out from his class without even taking down the notes and runs to his dorm as soon as the final bell had gone. He has Minho’s back in time of crisis. Until then, he lets himself to enjoy his life.

When he jumps into his dorm after kicking his shoes at its allotted place, he immediately searches for Minho to tell him about his day. He must definitely let Minho know about how he answered a question asked by his math teacher right when actually that was some random numbers he spat out. That must go down in history.

Jisung finds Minho lying on his bed. A smirk grows on his face as he rushes and jumps into his bed, getting the elder’s attention. “Hello!”

“Sungie?” Minho looks at the clock and realizes the time, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “I thought it’s still noon.”

“It must be nice to have a day off!”

Minho chuckles but the usual spark in his eyes is gone. They aren’t lively like they always were when Jisung was around. There seems to be a hesitance in his mind that makes him fiddle with his fingers. Jisung notices everything.

“Minho, is something bothering you?” Jisung moves close and places a hand on his shoulder.

Minho looks at Jisung. A breath later he starts, “I got accepted.”

Jisung’s eyes go wide and his toothy grin shows its way, his body almost bouncing on the bed. “Really?” He simply jumps onto Minho and pulls him to a bear hug as he showers all sorts of congratulatory words against his neck. “I’m the happiest man on earth right now.”

Jisung knows no boundary for his elation but when he pulls back from the hug, he wonders why Minho isn’t reciprocating anything like him. “Minho, aren’t you happy?”

Minho gives a small smile that is almost forced, “Of course, I am.”

“Then why are you sulking?” Watching Minho not answering, he shoots the next question. “When do you have to leave to New York?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Shocked, Jisung repeats. Now this is something unexpected. His mind stops working for the time but manages to ask another question, “For how many days?”

Minho doesn’t answer immediately, “A year or two; depends on my performance.”

If Jisung tells he is not able to breathe now, he’s not lying. It feels like something has caught in his throat that isn’t letting him speak. Nevertheless, he goes on, “I’m really proud of you, Minho. This is a lifetime opportunity.”

For real, Jisung is more than happy for Minho, and this is such a wonderful opportunity to miss out. On the other hand, he feels dreary about the thought that Minho isn’t going to be by his side like this from tomorrow. Minho will not walk with him to his classes. Minho will not cook ramen for his late night cravings. Minho will not sing him children rhymes when he’s supposed to sing lullaby to make him sleep. Minho will not purposely drop his clean clothes into the laundry just to annoy him.

Jisung’s eyes burn and tears threaten to fall, but he blinks them away. “This is your call, Minho. You didn’t think about this every second of your life just so you can give it up when you have achieved,” he cups Minho’s cheek and meets his eyes, “You got this, yeah? I’ll be rooting for you.”

Minho’s eyes glistens and Jisung want to think it’s just because of the illusion from the light in the room. Jisung doesn’t want to believe the fact that Minho has identical thoughts like him.

Next day arrives faster than any other day. Jisung and Minho had sleepless night thinking about nothing. With the other boys, they are now huddled up in the airport to send off Minho. The boys were excited when they heard about the news. Surely they’ll miss him but all will be fine when he’s back.

Jisung didn’t have face to send off Minho when the gates were announced to be closed soon. He sneaks his hand to the elder’s and holds him tight for about a minute long, wanting to feel him just a little more. He feels Minho’s hand clutching him back, just as tight. They share unspoken words of affection, trying to convey through their eyes; that they’ll be thinking about each other, that the time will fly soon if they count the days backwards, that they’ll be waiting for each other at the end of the day.

It almost takes a day until Minho reaches New York and settles in his allotted room with the other dancers in their respective room. They are all from different ethnicities speaking different languages; it was a cultural shock for him. Despite the variances, he was still able to hold conversation because however one puts, those dancers are here for dance, and they are in a way a community themselves.

After dropping their luggage in their room, everyone gathers at the hallway as per instructed when they first landed on this foreign land. Minho stands in the middle of the crowd but when he notices the organizer for the Dance Camp making his way in front of them, he rushes to the first line. The organizer is a prominent dancer himself who had made a name purely for his talent and character. Minho looks up to him respectfully and even aspire to be like him one day.

“Hello everyone,” the man begins, “I’m Jinyoung, the organizer for this Dance Camp. It’s wonderful to see you all gathered here. I won’t take much time talking here but I want to make sure everyone abide by the rules and regulations of this camp if you want to have a smooth travel with us till the very end. First and foremost rule here in the camp is, no cellphones allowed.”

There erupts a huge mass of gasps and whispers from everyone.

“You will only be given two days in a month for you to contact whoever you like, and you get the privilege to choose which two days they are. After that, you’ll need to handover your mobile back to us. We do not want any of you getting distracted by anything until you achieve the sole purpose of your arrival here. For the remaining rules, we will give you the sheets when you get back to your rooms where you will find everything you need. To attain great victory, you must be ready to sacrifice certain things. Thrive only for success!”

Minho, who was listening to everything till the end, was left speechless. He knows the Dance camp is strict similar to a Military camp, but he never imagined it would be to this extent. The crowd disperses as the preface of the camp was over. He needs to call Jisung and explain everything to him. Boy, how he misses him already!

The phone rings for a good twenty seconds before a groggy voice answers Minho, “Hello!’

“Are you sleeping, Sungie?”

“Minho?” Jisung checks the time, “It’s two in the midnight.”

“Uh, I’m sorry that I didn’t check before calling you. It’s twelve in the afternoon here,” Minho says.

There’s shuffling sound from Jisung’s side and Minho thinks he must be out of his blankets and going to the balcony. Jisung is kind of tiny, especially with his loose tee and disturbed hair, and Minho always had the urge to wrap his arms around him from the back and watch the silent sky from their balcony.

“How’s everything there?” Jisung asks as he rubs his sleepy eyes, now awake, “Are you comfortable?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

They talk about the country, the landscapes, the malls, the foods and the flowers that are different from their own. Minho finds it amusing to live the life that he only watched in movies. He was still unable to believe any of these and it was evident in his tone that Jisung can’t help but giggle and keep assuring him that this is in fact the reality and not a dream. Who would have thought that Minho’s inner child would bubble up contrasting to his intimidating appearance?

Almost after an hour of conversation, Minho finally gets ready to tell Jisung the most important thing. He takes deep breath and his heart clenches, “Sungie, according to the rules here, I can only contact people twice a month.” There’s a silence and Minho continues, “Which means we must set two dates for us.”

Jisung whispers, “Is this how it works?”

Minho hums hesitantly. After some careful thinking, Jisung answers, “I choose 25th.”

“Well then, I choose 14th.”

Both of them knew the meaning behind their chosen date, because come on, they are in love with each other for years and practically knew everything about them. If it’s given that only two days are allowed, well then they prefer to choose each other’s birthday so that they will not miss the two special days in their life.

Days passed and then months pass. They thought they can endure the separation without being affected by it, but they were clearly lying to themselves. On the first month when Minho called him, Jisung was on the verge of breaking down but took so much effort to try not to. Jisung had to be strong for Minho and show him that he supports him. They had hours and hours of talking to make it up for all the days they couldn’t. Jisung told him about his classes and friends, and Minho told him about his performances and new people he had met.

There were times when Chan would find Jisung lying on Minho’s bed and snuggling in his blanket and hugging his pillow. He thought he was sleeping until he would hear hushed whimpers that spilled out in the quiet night. Chan confronted Jisung and the latter cried even more at the vague feeling he felt in his chest. How much ever tears he cried, he still can’t wash away the empty space.

Another couple of months pass and it is already September 14, Jisung’s birthday, and more importantly, the day Minho will call him. Jisung practically sticks around with his mobile in his hand, manifesting for the call to ring up. It is around nine in the morning when Jisung gets the call and he nearly falls off the dining table in an attempt to pick it up.

“Hello!”

“Happy birthday, Sungie.”

They both start at the same time, erupting giggles. This is his first birthday without Minho by his side since the day they had met. If Minho was here with him right now, they would have gone shopping to get his favorite cheesecake, eaten their dinner at their favorite street shop, strolled over the bridge with their hands brushing at their sides, and finally Minho gifting him the present that he had prepared beforehand. This day was always his cherished one.

Now that both of them are in distance, they can only verbally convey how much they long for each other’s company, and how much they miss each other. Soon enough, the day already comes to an end. Jisung internally curses at nothing in particular but damn, he needed to vent his frustration on something to keep him sane. He didn’t want the day to end this soon. He still had a lot to talk about.

“I’ve prepared a birthday present for you, Sungie,” Minho says when they were minutes away from ending the call.

“Really?” Jisung’s eyes go wide, “What is it?”

“I wrote this song myself, so please don’t laugh at me if it’s not good,” Minho gives an embarrassed chuckle before clearing his throat to sing.

_“Beyond the same space and time_

_Beyond the gaps between day and night_

_As the distance tapered into a handspan_

_I feel this warmth of mine_

_This universe is filled by you_

_A little more, and more.”_

Jisung hears his beautiful voice through the speaker and lies frozen on Minho’s bed. He never realized Minho had such heavenly voice. As Minho keeps singing for him, Jisung’s eyes begin to tear up at the meaningful lyrics that Minho himself had written for him. Was Jisung that special for him? Jisung hugs the pillow and intently listens to his angelic voice.

_“I will always go towards you_

_And go find you until the end_

_Even slightly left behind, I’ll catch up with you_

_My universe.”_

Minho finishes the song and Jisung becomes speechless. One, because of how touched he was at the thought of Minho taking extra efforts for him though they are apart, and two, because this song feels more like a proposal than wishing him birthday. Jisung’s heart feels like it is filled with too much of emotions that had reached its breaking point. He can’t let his feelings out now, not when they are not together. He can’t let Minho worry about him so he bites back his inner cheek to hold back his tears and possible broken voice.

“Thank you very much, Minho,” he finally says, soft and careful, “This is the best birthday gift I’ve ever received.”

Minho smiles all teeth from his side. He was scared that Jisung might not like his present but now he feels relived. He also wanted to tell his feeling through his song and he hopes he had successfully conveyed it to him even though he didn’t get a reply on that. That’s okay, he’s fine until he had shared his feeling from his side.

After the call, Jisung hugs the pillow hard and squeezes out all his tears into the material that continuously ran from the corner of his eyes. He feels like he can’t take it anymore. He needed to get this stuffy feelings out of his chest for him breathe better. He muffled even more against the pillow as to not get any of his friends’ attention on him. This hurts; he thinks and cries himself to sleep.

There were times when Minho would lose focus on his dance whenever he sees a person who are tiny like Jisung. He would space out until his instructor would come and give him a knock on his head and ask for his concentration. That’s been going on for a while, and the instructor grows tired one day and let him be however he wanted. The only reason for that is how much distracted he gets while practicing, his trial performance were always on point. He always wears the knee pad that Jisung got him so he can be reminded about the boy whenever he misses him.

Last month was Jisung’s birthday, and this month was his’. He was on his toes until his call was answered on September 25, loving the way Jisung singing him the traditional birthday song as soon as the call was connected.

“Thank you, Sungie,” he sings along and laughs at their childishness. They chat with the same fondness they always had. Their usual teasing and jokes are always there to fill them up whenever one seems down. This has become their new routine.

“Minho, I’ve prepared a gift for you,” Jisung says at one point of time.

“You did?”

“Of course, don’t you dare laugh at it,” he warns with a fake anger in his voice. “Check your message.”

Minho opens the messaging app on his mobile and downloads the video that Jisung just sent him. It was a video of Jisung dancing with his tiny frame; innocent and endearing. The movements were wonderful for a person who had never danced before, and it shows how much patience and persistence he must have went through. His moves were soft, just like him, and those murmuring counts on his lips were lovingly fun to watch. If Jisung was in front of him, Minho would’ve hugged and squished him like his plushie.

“This became my favorite gift of yours,” Minho appreciates, watching the video once again and giving him live comments just to tease him and make him blush.

Another couple of months pass and soon it was the Christmas time. Same like the previous Christmas, this year too was the exact scenario with the boys in their dorm except for Minho with them. Chan tires his best to decorate the interiors with the help of Seungmin to light up their place and give out positive vibes. Jeongin and Changbin settle near the Christmas tree and ties the fairy lights around it and add other small accessories.

Jisung waits with his mobile in his hands, expecting Minho’s call. It was past evening and still Minho hadn’t called him or left any message. It’s 25th, right? Why Minho didn’t call him yet? Other boys shoot him concern looks across their dining table but dare not to say a word, thinking that they might unknowingly hurt him in anyway.

Jisung feels his eyes prick. He has lost his appetite. “I’ll be out for some time,” Jisung excuses from his friends and walks out of the house with his eyes fixed on the mobile’s screen, checking for any potential network outage. He picks up a purple radish on his way out.

Jisung goes to their usual spot of work area to build the snowman on his own. It was in this same place that Minho promised Jisung that they will celebrate Christmas together in the future. Turns out the promise didn’t last for the very next Christmas. He can’t help the tears falling down his cheek as he rolls three snowballs and then stacks them one on top of the other.

“Why hasn’t he called me today? Did he forget me?” He complains and then cries, stabbing the purple radish onto the place of the nose. Jisung’s pink nose was somewhat similar to that purple one. He looks at his mobile once again and kicks at the snow down at his feet, plopping down and finally breaking into tears. His skin is freezing since he wasn’t in the right mind to cover his body with a jacket to escape the cold.

Jisung was in such a pitiful condition that even the random passersby felt like giving him a hug and tell him everything is going to be fine. Jisung’s teeth begins to clatter as he had spent too much of time in cold without proper clothing.

“I told you so that the purple radish will go amazing with white,” a voice speaks behind him, and Jisung almost stops breathing.

Jisung slowly turns back to see someone standing under the glow of the light, looking down at him. He didn’t want to bat an eye if this was a dream in fear that he might disappear into thin air. Rubbing his teary eyes, he squints and stands up to see clearly, “Minho?”

Another set of fresh tears rushes to his eyes when he realizes it is Minho himself standing in front of him, smiling that stupid smile that he has fallen for. Jisung immediately jumps into a hug and pulls him close, weeping against his coat, “Idiot! Fool! Do you know how much I missed you?” he gives weak punches against Minho’s chest, sniffing and crying hard.

Minho on the other hand, lets him, snuggling closer to Jisung. He smells like home. He is really back to his home. “Merry Christmas!”

Jisung pulls back from the hug to look Minho in the eye. He didn’t know what he was thinking at that moment but having Minho in his arms again triggered all the pent up feelings in his chest that he didn’t think twice before pulling Minho down and crashing his lips against his’. He holds Minho’s cheeks in his small hands and kisses him softly, breathing into him.

It seems like he had lately registered what he had done and immediately pulls away from the kiss, not maintaining eye contact. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispers.

Minho was first baffled but not later. He steps closer to Jisung and breathes close to him, “Kiss me, Jisung.” When Jisung gives him a shocked and surprised look, Minho waits no more and pulls Jisung by his waist, pressing their lips together.

Jisung wastes no time and brings both his arms around Minho’s neck and pulls him even close, their lips moving in a hurried manner. The kiss was messy and not that they cared. Jisung stands on his toes to make the kiss deeper, wanting to convey how much he missed Minho in his absence through their make out.

They pull back reluctantly for air, breathing heavily into each other. They have their foreheads connected, eyes staring into each other. Minho begins, “Didn’t I tell you I’ll be with you for every Christmas?”

“Your… Dance camp?” Jisung asks through the struggle of insufficient air.

Minho beams at him, “I’ve successfully completed my training and they’ve given me an opportunity to join the Korean Dance Team.”

“Seriously?” Jisung couldn’t contain his happiness, “I’m very proud of you, Minho. I’m happy for you. I know you can make it and you totally deserve it.”

Minho smiles, but when Jisung continues to praise him, he interferes. “Can you shut up now and kiss me already?”

Blood rushes over to Jisung’s face at the comment and nods, bringing his lips back to where it’s supposed to be. This time, they take time and kiss with passion, slowly tasting each other. Minho tilts his head to make it deeper that earns him a gasp from Jisung. It was each other’s first kiss, and they don’t know if they are doing it right, but all they want now is to show how much they long for each other and how much they mean to each other.

“I love you, Jisung,” Minho says with his eyes closed, still high on the bliss.

Jisung was no better either, “I love you too, Minho.”

Minho nudges his nose against Jisung’s and dives for another steamy kiss. Minho dares to pull Jisung’s lower lips into his mouth and bites at it, eliciting a sound from the smaller that is very inappropriate to others but satisfying to Minho. God, someone must help him since he is now addicted to this new feeling of having Jisung in a way he hadn’t had before. He’s craving more for Jisung.

Hyunjin and Seungmin came out after their dinner to check upon Jisung who bolted out half way through. When they saw Minho back home, they were more than elated and wanted to welcome him with warm hugs. What they didn’t expect was that they would witness the glory of Minho and Jisung making out in open air and not caring about the people on streets.

They were too shocked to even move. At one point, Hyunjin whispered into Seungmin’s ears. “Would you like try that with me?”

Seungmin almost chocked on his air, bewildered. In an instant, he ran back to how they came, having Hyunjin following him behind. “I was just kidding, Seungmin. Come back here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> And yes, the song Minho sang for Jisung is "My Universe" by our talented boys. Both the song and the lyrics are on point...!  
> My apologizes for any grammatical errors because I was writing this during night and I don't believe my sleepy brain to do any good.  
> Merry Christmas to everyone! Hope your life is filled with love and happiness.  
> And thank you once again for reading. Drop your comments and feel free to talk (I don't bite)  
> Stay Safe, Stay Healthy and Stay Stay <3


End file.
